1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic field generators and more particularly to a generator that generates a spinning electromagnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nikola Tesla did poly-phased electrical systems work in the 1890's-1920's, and he also did resonant transformer coil work 1900-1940's, receiving U.S. Pat. Nos. 433,702; 514,168; 593,138; and 685,958. Tesla and Marconi did RF resonant “Radio” circuit work in the 1900-1940's, with Tesla receiving U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,188; 725,605; and 1,119,732; and Marconi receiving U.S. Pat. Nos. 586,193; 624,516; 627,650; 647,007; 647,008; 647,009; 650,110; 668,315; and 760,463.
Dr. Armstrong did radio work in 1915-1954 and among his patents he received U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,065. Van Voorhies received a patent for a tuning toroid antennae for a high voltage circuit (U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,998). With Gene Koonce inventing a Multi-frequency electromagnetic field generator capable of generating electro-magnetic radial fields, horizontal fields and spiral flux fields that are projected at a distance from the device and collected at the far end of the device by an antenna. Koonce received U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,933,819 and 7,583,172.
Although the Koonce patents seem to be the most relevant art found, it is apparently directed to a single emitter machine of medical quackery. In response to FDA pressure, Vibe Technologies of Greeley, Colorado issued a Class I recall of the Vibrational Integrated 1310-photonic Energizer (VIBE) Machine Multi-Frequency Field Generator, a device marketed with far-fetched claims that it can improve health and cure a long list of serious diseases by correcting alleged problems with cell vibration (Barrett S. QuantumPulse (V.I.B.E.) device marketed with far-fetched claims. Quackwatch, Nov. 4, 2008). Among other things the recall notice stated that “Class I recalls are the most serious type of recall and involve situations in which there Is a reasonable probability that use of the product will cause injury or death.”
Transportation devices such as a maglev train depend upon a magnetic field that is generated in the train of a repelling force to that beneath the train, in the track. The magnetic fields that are generated are such that they effectively create a trough of magnetic fields in which the weight of the train is offset or magnetically levitated to eliminate rolling fiction. The maglev train functions effectively as a linear electric motor to levitate and propel the train along the proscribed track.
What is needed in the art is a way to efficiently and effectively generate spinning poly-phased electromagnetic fields to lift and propel a mass.